


In His Castle

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, I Had A Lot Of Fun With This, Smut, Spanking, demon!Bucky, filthy filthy smut, slight dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: On a dark and Stormy Night, Agatha happens upon a castle in her travels. But there are strange and horrifying rumors surrounding the man, the creature, that lives there...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	In His Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I was a bit stoned out of my gourd when I wrote this lol.

There were legends about the castle. And the man, no, the creature that lived inside. He was described as looking like a man, but with an arm made of metal that moved like flesh and blood. I’d heard other horrendous things about him, that he crawled from the darkest pits of hell itself, that he devoured women and children, and murdered men in cold blood. 

But as the rain began to fall harder and heavier, and colder, while thunder boomed and lightning crackled overhead, I found myself drawing ever closer. The stone castle was gorgeous and hideous at the same time. With massive stone towers stretching into the sky. Atop stone pillars sat angels, or, were they gargoyles? I couldn’t tell in the dark, but a set of large wooden doors stood closed at the front entrance. I reached up and wrapped my hand around the cold steel of the handle and said a silent prayer before pulling. By some miracle, the door let out a loud creak and opened slowly, as I pulled with all my strength at the heavy door.

I managed to squeeze inside (hips be damned) and found it was almost as cold inside as it was outside, though maybe a lot dryer. I lowered the hood on my cloak and resisted the urge to call out. Given the owner, I might not want to introduce myself. I moved slowly, carefully peering around every corner. _This is foolish Agatha_. I scolded myself _No one has lived here for centuries._ I nodded and steeled myself. Ignoring the anxious part of me that screamed to leave. “C’mon girl. Pull yourself together.” I muttered and made my way through the enormous building.

“Now, any true castle would have a parlor or a sitting room SOMEWHERE near the front door. But as I moved through the long stone corridors, I couldn’t find one room that wasn’t in complete disrepair. Leaky ceilings, destroyed walls, smashed furniture. Not one place seemed even the least bit welcoming. Until I came upon a set of wooden doors, identical to the ones at the front entrance.

“Now doors like that MUST hide something splendid.” I pulled at both handles and the doors opened to reveal a master bedroom. I stepped inside and looked around, and found that some of the furniture looked scratched, like claw marks, or torn, or in need of a heavy duster, but everything seemed to be intact. Including a fireplace.

“Oh wonderful!” I exclaimed, rushing over. I noticed a small pile of furniture broken into pieces next to the fireplace. “Must have been previous squatters like myself. Perhaps they’re why everything is so broken?” I questioned, but pushed the thought aside. Right now, I needed to get dry and quickly. There was great large sitting chair tucked into the corner. Giving it careful examination that it was structurally sound, I dragged it over to the fireplace and draped my dripping cloak onto the back.

“This will do perfectly. Now I need a little paper to get a fire going.” I looked around the room, hoping to find a book. As much as I loved them, I needed to survive more. I went through another door in the wall opposite of the fireplace, hoping to find an adjoining study but instead, what I found took my breath away.

An enormous library. I looked around, in complete shock. Not only at the size and scale, but this seemed to be the one room untouched. A bit dusty but everything still in proper perfect place. I felt bad having to sacrifice a book but I grabbed a book off the shelf, _King James Holy Bible_. I rolled my eyes, wishing my stepfather could see my actions, but did frown at my true father’s reaction.

He had been the one to teach me to hunt with bow and arrow, ride a horse, sword, and various other things. But when consumption took him, my mother swiftly remarried to a stodgy fire and brimstone minister who managed to bewitch my mother into believing his great chauvinistic lies. That a man is dominant over all women in the house. And he tried to esnare me in his beliefs but I always thought of what my father said “Agatha know that when I am gone, the lord will always watch over you. And always to thine own self be true. For you are wiser and stronger than 10 sons put together.” With those words in mind, I left home in the middle of the night, and never looked back, managing to establish my own life as a traveler. And it was in these travel that this storm began.

Thinking back to my stepfather’s treachery made me more determined as I grabbed the bible and tore out a handful of pages without a second thought; throwing them onto the wood for kindling. I thankfully found a packet of matches in the night side table. Once a small flame started to go in the fireplace, I grabbed one of the quilts off the bed. I then stripped out of my dress, which was also soaked through, and laid it out over a table. I wrapped the thick quilt around myself and sat in the leather chair, letting the flames build until finally I felt the warmth wash over me. Once I had settled for a while and listened to the crackling of the fire, I stood up, still draped in the blanket and went back into the library, wanting something to keep myself occupied. As I looked on the shelves, I found _Venus and Aphrodite_ by Shakespeare. A favorite of mine before my stepfather tossed it out as being filth.

I settled back into the chair and read, getting lost in the story of Venus and Aphrodite, and longingly wishing for a love of my own. Caring more for books then the brutish behavior of the town’s men left me feeling a little lonely. In my 23 years on this Earth, I had only once ever been kissed; by a stable hand before my stepfather found out, had the boy whipped and cast off our land for such a thing. Afterwards, no boy I even glanced at would look at me for fear of my stepfather’s erratic behavior. And my mother had been no help. Believing his word to be gospel and telling me I must save my virginity for whatever land-owning simpleton they arranged me to be with.

But as I continued to read, I started to feel a familiar heat between my legs started to burn and I bit my lip. I had discovered the pleasures I could give myself around my 15th birthday, but I had always had to practice in the quiet secrecy of the night. For I knew if kissing would get a farm boy whipped, I have no idea what the punishment touching my own body would be like. But now here I am, alone. I spread my legs, draping one over the arm of the chair and rubbed at the little pearl I felt there, letting out a low moan as I imagined the cock of a man filling me up.

“Well now, I sense a presence in my house and instead of fool of a man I find a delicious little morsel for me.” My eyes shot open and there, staring down at me was simultaneously the most beautiful and the terrifying man I’d ever seen. No, not a man. He looked like a man but protruding from his head were two large black horns. From his back I saw two large black bat-like wings. But his chest was obviously toned and strong.

He wore leather trousers but no shirt. And this led me to see something I truly could not believe. His left arm, where flesh should have been, instead was an arm made from iron and steel. But as I watched his fingers moved as though it were flesh.

He chuckled “Oh yes, little one. The rumors are true. I am no man, rather a creature your kind might call a demon.”

I shot up out of the chair, shedding the quilt and running toward the door but instead it slammed shut in my face. I turned and he still stood there, his arm out stretched. I swallowed the lump in my throat and ran towards the door to the library but that one slammed in my face as well.

I turned to face him again. But this time, he stepped closer and closer. I looked around, searching for anything I could use as a weapon until I realized it was too close as my back hit the wall. The man…creature…man…. Outstretched his wings, enclosing me. He stood tall, towering over me. And I had always stood out as one of the tallest girls in the village. His eyes roamed over my body

“So,” he drawled. “Tell me. Whom do I have the pleasure of hosting in my castle tonight?” He asked, his voice swimming in my veins, feeling like velvet and ice. I stared at his face, having been too frightened by the horns and wings to see him. And he truly was beautiful. Brown shaggy hair hung just past his ears. Irises black made his eyes seem like dark voids I could fall into, stubble painted across his cheeks, but his smile. When he smiled, I saw his canines were elongated into fangs. HE reached his flesh arm up to cup my cheek

“Come now, love. Tell me your name.” I took a deep breath, trying to make my peace with myself in case these were my last moments alive.

“Agatha. My name is Agatha. And you are?”

“Oh, I have known many names in my years. But as of late I am going by James. James Buchanon Barnes. Some of my past cohorts called me ‘Bucky’. It’s pleasure to meet you. Tell me, what brings you to my castle tonight.” His hand moved to cup from my cheek down to my throat. He did not choke me, but the presence of his hand there made me nervous.

“I…I was seeking shelter from the storm.”

“So, you broke into my castle, raided my library, and thought to touch your now dripping cunt and getting your juices on my chair.” Now he squeezed slightly and his eyes began to glow a slight crimson color.

“I just…I just.” His hand gripped my throat. “Shhhhh, little dove. You see, you’ve been awfully bad. And I think you need to be punished.” His metal arm moved to gather up both my wrists, pinning them above my head. “So, I shall take from you as you have taken from me.” I squirmed but he lowered his face to mine. “Relax, I will not entirely deny your pleasure, but first, a lesson must be taught.” He leaned his head down and pressed his lips firmly against mine. And in the shock of the kiss, I gasped, letting his tongue into my mouth as he pressed his chest against mine. Though I was still gripped by fear, I could not deny the arousal I felt. His kiss tasted of cinnamon and he smelled of spices and smoke. He pulled back, a smirk on his lips

“So, a kiss seduces you into my little plaything. This is going to be such fun.” Using one of the claw like nails on his hand, the tore away my undergarments and I let them fall to my floor. Then he, keeping one hand around my wrists, pulled me over towards the bed and draped me across his lap. At this I remembered I should be struggling and tried to free myself from his grasp but he only laughed.

“It’s no use, pet. If I don’t want you free, you shall not be free. I will have you in any way I want you.” He grabbed at my arse. “And I shall truly enjoy having you. I can tell from your plump ass, thick thighs, and rounded tummy, that you are a girl who does not shy away from pleasures of life.” He leaned down so that his voice was right in my ear “and I wouldn’t have you any other way.” As I moaned at the praise, he brought his flesh hand down upon my bottom, HARD.

“Fuck!” I cried out. But he only laughed.

“Hmm, I wonder. Have you ever been spanked before?” He slapped me again. “Did your daddy ever bring you across lap?” Again. “Ever teach you how to behave, or maybe a lover in the bedroom?” Twice again and I squirmed. Not sure if I wanted to get away or, from the darkest recesses of my mind, press my thighs together to get some more pressure on my clit. “Well? I’m waiting.” He struck me quickly 3 times.

“No!” I cried out “My father never hit me and I’ve never...” I bit my lip

“Never what hmm?” But I pursed my lips, not wanting to say anything more to this demon. But my silence only bought me more smacks, 10 more to be exact.

“I’ve never been with a lover!” I yelled, tears running down my face. I lowered my face, not wanting to watch him laugh at me. But he didn’t. Instead I heard in a growl in chest and I felt something hard in his lap pressing against my stomach

“That is truly a wonderful thing, dear Agatha. To know that this cunt…” he dipped his fingers between my thighs and again he growled “…this SOAKING. Wet. Cunt. Has never been touched by hands other than your own?”

“Y…y…yes.” He pulled his fingers from my…cunt…as he called it and gripped my hair, pulling my head up and turning it slightly.

“Yes, MASTER. As long as you share my bed, you will address me by a proper title. Understood?”

“Yes Master.” I whimpered. He pressed a kiss against my cheek.

“Good girl. Now, back to what I was doing.” His fingers returned to between my legs, and I felt him pressing them into me, rubbing inside me while his thumbed rubbed over my pearl. “Oh little one. You truly are a pain slut. No good-hearted woman would get this wet at being spanked hard by a demon.”

I don’t know which made me more aroused but I moaned, a true toe-curling moan unlike the ones my friends in brothels had taught me to fake.

“Hmmm…fuck. I can feel you getting closer and closer, I know you want to climax, don’t you, little slut?’”

“Yes, master please!!” I begged but at that instant he pulled his fingers and I let out a whine of disappointment.

“Good, I want to leave you on that edge for a while!” He gripped at my hair and stood up, then pushed me onto my hands and knees on the bed. I had barely gotten there before I felt myself being hauled up onto just my knees, so that my back was against his chest. His hand reached between us, untying his trousers and I felt his cock, hot and noticeably thick. I knew he would be huge but as I felt the end press against my opening, I whimpered. His flesh hand groped at my breast as he pressed kisses all along my neck.

“Ohhhh little girl. It burns me up to know that you have gone untouched for so long. But it makes me so happy to know I will be the first and only to take you. And while this may be a lesson to teach your place, I promise I will not hurt you in a way you cannot recover from. And as this is the first time you’ve ever had a cock inside of you, I will go slowly.” True to his word, he slowly pressed into me, and while I could feel the stretch and burn slightly, feeling his cock actually inside of me felt amazingly wonderful. His really was big, so much so that I thought I would be torn in half, until he eventually reached and end.

“My little cock hungry slut, we look so beautiful joined together like this. Your tight wet heat is bliss around my cock.” He slowly pulled out and pushed back in with a hint of force. “I cannot wait to drive into you over and over again. Once you’re ready for me rock your hips back against me and I will bring you to heights of pleasure unknown.” I moaned again and did as he said, wanting to feel him so bad. And he started at a slow rhythm, his hips slapping against mine as his cock filled me up. I knew I would need stimulation on the nub between my legs. But this time it was not the flesh hand dipping to that sweet wetness, it was the cold metal one.

“Tell me, how does it feel? And how disappointed must your god feel? TO know you’re getting your pleasure from the cock of a demon”

“I...I…” panted, trying to form words.

“Gg on, little whore. Tell me.”

“I have…no god.” That growl. That growl I knew came from from the deep recesses of his chest.

“Fuuuuuuck. You’re such a perfect little slut. I might have to keep you when I finish. Not necessarily even to fuck. But I should have you tied up and displayed like art in my castle. Because that’s what you are! Art, gorgeous, sexy art. Your curves are plump and beautiful.” He squeezed my breast hard and rolled my nipple between his fingers. “I know you think these are too small, but they are good handfuls, and balance out your wide hips and beautifully broad thighs. From your reaction to my library, I know you must be a woman of great intelligence. And I could easily stay buried deep within you forever.”

His words. His words were pure filth and sin. And I loved all of them. I wanted this to be forever. But I felt that tight coiling feeling building in my lower abdomen. The cold metal on my clit as a contrast to the heat from his chest. His wings outstretched again and wrapped around us.

“I’m getting close too Agatha, and I will fill you with my semen! Now, I want you to cum hard for me. Obey your Master and cum now!” At his words, I was driven over the cliff of pleasure and did as he ordered. And as I rocked my hips against him, riding out my orgasm, I felt him cumming deep in me. He kept fucking me through the orgasm, groaning and grunting all the while. As he finally slowed down and I practically collapsed against his chest. And he slowly pulled out of me and I felt so much dripping down my thighs. Wrapping both his arms around me. He helped me lay down in the bed. Then he reached for a sheet and gently wiped between my thighs.

“Love lies bleeding.” He said, amusement in his voice. I turned to face him, scared at the mention of blood but his smile was reassuring. “Not too much. Your sweet cunt was so wet and welcoming that I was able to fuck you easily. You should have seen how lovely it was. He did briefly and gently dip one finger back between my thighs and when he pulled away, I could see there was some blood. With a dark grin, he tasted it and let out a moan. “If your cunt tastes as sweet as it is right now, next time, I shall have to have you sit on my face for hours

The post climax bliss was being chased with a heavy feeling of exhaustion. So much so that I barely had time to register the words “next time” before I feel into a deep slumber.

***************

When I awoke, my body as though it had been struck by a locomotive, but in a pleasant way. Muscles strained with a pleasant burn as I rolled over in the luxurious bed. As I slowly started to open my eyes, I was met with a sight just as stunning as finding the library last night.

The bedroom, once dark and decrepit now stood glorious and wonderful. Sunlight streamed in through the windows. The furniture returned to its polished state, plush carpets along the no longer rotted hardwood floor.

“Wow,” I muttered under my breath. And a dark chuckle caused me to turn my head back towards the fire place

“And this is only the start of what my magic can provide for you now.” Bucky said. He stood, shirtless like last night, stood only in a pair of silk breeches.

“What do you mean? I said, pulling the sheets up to cover myself, feeling a little shyer.

“Now that you are bonded to me, I shall provide to you whatever your heart’s desires.”

“Bonded to you? I asked, confused

“Oh, little pet,” he said, stepping closer “Surely you remember? When I drove my thick hard cock into you over and over again. It was only last night. Perhaps you need a refresher?” He offered, his leering grin causing me to blush.

“N…no I remember. But we’re bonded now? Provide for me? While the name does make me feel good, I am not your pet to be caged up here.” I said, shifting in the bed, in case I needed to make a quick escape. But James shook his head

“Perish the thought, little one. I would no sooner try to trap you than I would try to catch smoke with my bare hand. You are free to come, go, stay, leave, whatever you wish to do. But, part of your soul is attached to me. Thus, wherever you go, I will always be with you, should you need me, I will be there faster than you can blink, and I can provide you with anything you could ever need or want.” He said, a smile revealing those sharp fangs that I was sure had left marks along my body. I truly looked him at now and in the sunlight, he was even more beautiful. His metal arm gleaming in the light.

“You would let me leave? And not follow me?”

“If you so wished. I would you leave you alone the rest of your days if you asked me to.” I studied his eyes incredulously, searching for falsehoods but finding none.

“And if I stayed here?” I asked

“Then I would hope I could make you truly happy. There is a library full of books, you could write your own stories, I know you’ve longed to do so for a long time…”

“How do you know that?” I asked and he tapped his heart

“It’s the bond, darling. And if you stay here, and let me pleasure you constantly. That bond will only become even stronger.”

“But what about my lifespan? I am still only mortal. A creature such as yourself must not be

“No, but should the bond go stronger, our life forces will be tied together and so shall you become immortal.” Then a dark look overtook his eyes. “But you should know, if you stay here, give yourself to me, every night will be similar to last night. Our bodies will join together in a myriad of ways that you could only fantasies about. Sometimes with the rough dominance of a marauder on conquest, sometimes with the gentle featherlight touches of dewdrops on morning flowers. But I do promise that in whatever way I have you, you will be drowning in pleasure. And I will never take you beyond your limits, push them at times perhaps, but never beyond. What say you?”

I thought about his words. I had searched for a place for some time now and now here was my opportunity of a home, of a lover’s touch, particular a clever and kind lover as James but now here it was, on a silver platter. I moved the blankets away from my breasts and took his hand, my eyes gazing into his.

“If last night is what happens to me when I am being punished, what happens to me when I am being rewarded?” I smiled. And his grin grew wider, his eyes glowing and iridescent blue

“Let me show you, my dear.”


End file.
